Masonry construction methods are both labor and energy intensive while simultaneously requiring great precision for accuracy, efficiency and aesthetics. Furthermore, both worker and building safety concerns require high quality construction standards at all times. Many tools and techniques have been developed to improve various specific aspects of the industry, but have heretofore exhibited shortcomings or deficiencies in one or more of the foregoing areas.
For instance, US Application Publication 2003/0069668 A1 to Zurn discloses a combination asphalt/concrete surface repair machine. The machine is a direction-finding, wheeled, transportable vehicle, which is a self-regulating repair machine, controlled by a central computer. The machine is capable of being attached to and hauled by another faster vehicle (i.e., truck) if necessary. This machine is guided by a positioning device, which uses radar and laser technology to place the machine above each position of the road surface to be repaired. It uses a seismic or radar analyzer technology to determine road surface repair requirements by use of robotic modules within the machine.
Also, US Application Publication 2002/0040234336 A1 to Casters discloses a paving machine arranged to spread and level concrete along a path. The paving machine has a frame assembly, and at least one concrete pressing device carried by the frame assembly. The processing device includes at least two screed elements spanning the width of the frame assembly and which are mutually adjustable in height relative to the frame assembly. The paving machine further includes a control device that positions screed elements relative to the frame assembly. The machine is provided with a computer system with a monitor upon which one or more of the following parameter data can be visualized: the width adjustment of the paving machine; when a concrete path is produced having a roof-shaped profile, in other words, with a surface sloping from the middle towards both lateral edges, data related to the shape of the predetermined roof-shaped profile; the forward speed of the paving machine; the covered distance; the oscillation speed of applied vibration means for vibrating the concrete; the thickness of the concrete path; the visualization of alarm functions; and an indication as the dowel apparatus approaches the end of its travel course.
It will be recognized, however, that the above described paving machines would not provide the block-construction system described in detail herein below.
Neither of the published approaches, provide the safe, energy and man-power efficient and accurate construction apparatus and method disclosed in the subject application, wherein each of the foregoing objects and advantages mentioned above can be achieved. All patents and patent application publications cited herein are incorporated by reference.